Here We Go Again
by Sweet.Georgia.Brown
Summary: This is the story of the tales of the next generation of weasleys potters and friends time at Hogwarts. I takes place right after he end of the Epilogue.


This story takes place right where the epilogue finishes everyone is on the train on there way to hogwarts!

Here we go Again

Victoire Gabrielle Apolline Weasley sat staring out the window with a blank look on her face. He had kissed her. This was unbelievable, He was unbelievable, but Teddy had always been different, immune to the shock that overtook all other men when they saw her. He look at her as more than a blond hair blue eyed little girl who wasn't worth anymore then …

"Tori, Tori?" asked her friend Margaret as she shook Victoire out of her day dream. "Oh… sorry, I was just thinking about" "Teddy" shouted before she could finish. It was kind of obvious thought Victoire I mean he is on her mind 90 of the time. 

"Victoire" asked James as he and Fred entered the compartment. "Albus is hyperventilating in his compartment." Said Fred without the slightest concern. "What did you say" asked Victoire quickly. "Nothing…really" he said as Victoire glared at him. "We might have told him that there was a slight possibility, I mean it's possible he could be in Slytherin. But it's true" Said Fred defensively. "You said what" asked Victoire. "Oh, just go see him." Said James. 

Figures, thought Victoire, James was always picking on Albus. James was by far the most popular second year Gryffindor. He was a ladies man and since Lily was to stubborn and hot headed to tolerate James, he usually stuck to Albus. James was a lot like his namesakes James and Sirius. He and Fred were the most mischievous kids Victoire had ever met. Set off stink bombs in all the Gryffindor girls' dorms in there first year. Lily was a lot like her mother, she didn't take any trouble from her big brothers. It was a shame she wasn't old enough to attend Hogwarts yet.

Victoire continued down the train searching for Albus when she came across Molly, Lucy and Rose "Victoire come here for a second" called Lucy. "We're trying to guess which house Rose will be in" continued Molly. Molly was a third year Ravenclaw and Lucy a second. They were both very smart and they sang together in the Hogwarts choir. "I say, Ravenclaw" answered Victoire "but I have to go Albus is freaking out in his compartment." Finished Victoire as she continued on down the train.

Next Victoire came across her brother sitting alone in a compartment writing a letter to one of her cousins in France. "Oh, hey Vic" said Louis "Just writing." "Don't call me that" said Victoire immediately. "You don't have to sit alone" she added. "You could sit with me after I go check on Albus, you don't have to sit alone" Suggested Victoire. "Can I come with you?" asked Louis. "Sure she said as she left the compartment with Louis close behind. "You know you could try to make some friends" suggested Victoire. "Boys are always to jealous of me and Girl just want to be my friend because they think I'm hot." said Louis. It was really hard for us thought Victoire people only judge us on our looks and don't think of us as nice, intelligent people. Many people thought we were cold and disconnected because we have no friends and keep to ourselves. 

"Tori" Victoire heard her sister calling. "Oh, hey Dom" answered Victoire to the petite red headed girl sitting in the nearly full train compartment. People found it very hard to believethey were related let alone siblings. Louis andVictoire arelike theirmother in every way Blond hair, Blue eyes and fiery Veela temper. Dom was very laid back and looked nothing like them. Some people say she's liketheir dad but he's got a pretty bad temper to.Nobody knowsexactly know where she got it thought Victoire. "Me and Louis were just going to check on Albus, James said he was nervous" Said Victoire. "Well then you'd better go" said Dominique as she continued her conversation with her fellow Hufflepuffs.

As Victoire and Louis made there way to the very last compartment of the train she Heard Roxy, Fred's sister's shrieking laughter. "Obviously something about Quidditch" commented Louis. He was right thought Victoire, Roxy was our Quidditch crazy cousin, and she played Quidditch like me, Louis, Fred, James and Albus. Quidditch was all Roxy every talked or thought about. Victoire entered the compartment to find Roxy and Albus joking around with two boys about there age.

"Hey Al, James said you were nervous" said Victoire. "He looks fine to me Vic" Said Louis. "I see that now" said Victoire her temper rising "And, I told you not to get call me that." "Calm down sis, they don't need to see an angry veela, now do they?" Victoire Ignored this last question and scanned the compartment. She noticed a second year she recognized by the name of Alex Wood and a small sandy haired, blue eyed boy she didn't know.

"Tori, Louis this is Alex Wood, Harry was friends with his dad and this is Max Finnigan, his dad shared a dorm with Harry when he was in school" said Albus "Max, Alex these are my cousins Louis and Victoire but we call her Tori." "So max, do you think you'll be in Gryffindor like your dad?" asked Victoire trying to make conversation. "I don't know, my dad says that he was almost put in Hufflepuff" Said Max awkwardly. Finally Louis broke the silence following that comment "So… Alex do you have any siblings?" Asked Louis. "Yeah I have a sister named Elena, but she's kind of weird. She reads the Quibbler and is always talking about wackspurts or wrackspurts or something like that" replied Alex. "Dad's friend Luna and her husband Rolf run the Quibbler" said Albus.

"You guys should probably get changed into your robes, you can come change in my compartment if you want." offered Victoire as her and Louis left the compartment with Roxy following. They headed down the train towards Victoire's compartment. "I'll change in here, Vic" said Louis "Meet you at the Carriages."

o

As Louis and Victoire headed towards the school in a carriage along with Molly, Lucy and Margaret Victoire's thoughts strayed to Albus, Rose and Roxy. She could see the look on there face when they saw the castle for the first time or how they will soon be worrying about what house they'll be in. Victoire already knew what houses they were going to join. Rose was definitely a Ravenclaw and Roxy a Gryffindor and Albus a… 

"Victoire, Victoire" said Molly pulling her out of the carriage. Victoire, Lucy, Molly, Louis and Margaret made there way to the Great hall where Margaret scurried off to the Hufflepuff table while Louis and Victoire took a seat next to their cousins at the Ravenclaw table.

"In times just after Merlin, The greatest of our kind

Four wizards came with offers, To train an eager mind

They took up Scottish residence, Of castle and of land

They named their new home 'Hogwarts', And that is where you stand

They took the young and taught them, They guided them to bloom

Each wizard had, however, A different type to groom

They split the children four ways, According to their skill

They looked at personality, At power and at will

The youngest man, one Gryffindor, Sought hearts of solid steel

He favoured those with bravery, And bold, heroic zeal

Ravenclaw, however, Sought logic in her group

She chose bright minds intelligent, They formed a brainy troop

The oldest man, Sir Slytherin, Decided he would take

Those people with ambition, Whose greatness wouldn't break

The youngest girl, Miss Hufflepuff, Preferred those true and loyal

Her charges felt that things came best, With hardest work and toil

The four worked well together, But sadly time had passed

They knew that in their absence, Something had to last

So Gryffindor took from his head, A hat to fill with wit

You see that's me, I read your mind, So under me come sit

I'll figure out the best place, For you to flourish well

I'll seek out skills and character, So your house I can tell"

"Andrews, Rebecca" Called Professor Longbottom. A small blond girl nervously approached a spindly three legged stool and Professor Longbottom placed an aged brown sorting upon her head. After a few moments the hat shouted to the rest of the hall "Ravenclaw" and Victoire and the rest of her house erupted in cheers.

One by one the nervous first years each were sorted to the house in turn finally it was Albus's turn "Potter, Albus" shouted Professor Longbottom. 

o

Hmm…yes the son of potter, he was hard to place, you're not like your Brother though. He was a joker. You would make a good slytherin but it has to be "GRYFFINDOR"

o

Albus hurried to the Gryffindor table and took his place next to Max and waited to see his cousins get sorted. "Weasley, Rose" called Professor Longbottom. Rose confidently approached the stool and sat down. That had barely touched her head when it shouted "Ravenclaw"

Rose walked briskly over to the Ravenclaw table and squeezed in between Molly and Lucy. "Welcome to the proud house of Rowena Ravenclaw" said Louis diplomatically. "Guys Roxy" said Molly urgently pointing at the high table where Roxy was sitting on three spindly stool with the sorting hat over her eyes. "Gryffindor" shouted the hat and Roxy nearly ran over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Albus and began rapidly filling them in no doubt on what the sorting hat had said.

"It is the start of another year of school here at school. I would like to remind you all that the forbidden forest is off limits to all students. Students must be in there dorms by 8:00 each and every night and are not permitted to leave after that even if no one can see them." said professor Coventry glaring at James and Fred the entire time. "Now everyone let the feast begin!"

(Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks miasnape for the sorting hat song.)


End file.
